


Cheap Drugstore Perfume

by TheDevilsCatamite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Sister Incest, Cigarettes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsCatamite/pseuds/TheDevilsCatamite
Summary: Piers comes home drunk and high, and loving his sister.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 50





	Cheap Drugstore Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> cw: fictional incest, fictional implied underaged, fictional implied non/dub con

The adrenaline high from being on stage has far worn off but the buzz from various substances had crept close to black out territory.  
It took a god awful amount of time to open the damn front door. Not a moment later and Piers would have asked his Obstagoon to unhinge the door for him.   
"Bloody fucking cunt door." Piers swore as he came walking through the door.   
Once inside he turned the lock to the door and whipped around to face the staircase towards the next floor of the flat.  
He stumbled and nearly fell off the first step up but Obstagoon caught him effortlessly.  
"You're right I forgot my boots." Piers sat on the stairs and unbuckled his complex boots, it took a while based on his fried state.  
Obstagoon waited calmly for Piers.  
Eventually he stood up and climbed the stairs towards the bedrooms with Obstagoon loyally following.  
Piers had done this return hundreds of times; stumbling home after a night of debauchery in Spikemuth.   
A night like he always has.   
Of course it was fun as all hell. But keeping his head up and his stomach in place was nearing impossible.  
Piers made it into his room.  
Only he didn't?  
Obstagoon didn't follow him.   
It was too pink in this room.  
Piers wandered into his little sister's room.   
She was sleeping soundly under the covers as it was indeed far past midnight but he didn't even know what day it was.   
He was higher than the High Kick of a Cinderace and barely made his way across her messy bedroom floor to crash on her bed.   
Piers did his best to scramble his way under her pink Team Yell themed duvet with her.  
Under the blankets was warm and cozy, it felt soft and comforting to share a bed with his sister.  
The banging and flashing in his head calmed with her sweet scent and the warmth from her body soothed him in a way he didn't have words for. She was homely, a constant security in Piers' life.   
He shuffled his way closer to Marnie who in turn was out cold, sleeping with her back to Piers and facing the wall. She was wearing only a much too big black band shirt. He wrapped an arm around her exposed shoulder but felt fluff on her chest.   
It was just Morpeko.  
It reframed from going Hangry Mode on him and elected to wiggle its way down to Marnie's feet. Aside from Morpeko's dear Marnie, Piers was the only person the Pokemon cared for. He was absolutely the only person it trusted in Marnie's bed.  
Since Morpeko had moved Marnie had lost her teddy bear to cuddle. She turned in her sleep to face her brother and sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face on his hot flat chest. 

While asleep she smelled comfort. It was warm, there was heat, and ash. An acrid tang filled her nose and she could taste it in her mouth. In her dream Liquor, weed, cigarettes, musk, and a chemical floral scent like a cheap drugstore perfume. It was home. It was him.

Piers' head felt painful and swimmy, he hugged Marnie even closer, wrapped his spidery legs around her own. The pressure felt good, it relieved his head.   
But she is so small against him. Her little head in his chest, arms awkwardly around his sleepy head (with her fingers already lost in his name of hair), body aligned right up against his own but much shorter, her soft naked thigh... where it… really shouldn't be.  
Don't think about it.  
Piers closes his eyes tighter and focuses not on his body but on controlling the near seasick like feeling in his stomach. His headache didn't get any better either. He knew he went passed his limit again, probably shouldn't have taken that rip before walking home either. Especially this all on an empty stomach. Piers seem to have a problem where he would rather starve than eat. He drinks liquor like water and is never seen without a Stuntank smelling cigarette in his mouth.  
While in their embrace Marnie's relaxed thigh tenses and twitches which slid right along Piers' groin. He opened his painfully dry eyes for a quick moment then shut them again. They are much too heavy feeling to stay open. He was too dizzy to keep them focused either. The brush from her thigh, it had felt really good. She had relaxed again as then his little sister's hip had begun pressing right against his clothed cock.   
At the realization that her body was sinfully close to his he grew an erection. It bulged from his hot pink leggings, forming a great mound that pressed his cock tip right up front of her panty line. Dangerously close to her soft little pussy.  
Her skin was so soft and warm. He thought that her insides might be soft and warm too. Small and sticky insides. Her soft, hairless and smooth, little, pink, pussy; was shielded only by her thin cotton panty.  
Piers' near unconsciously drunk and high brain was fixated on sensation and desire, and how much he loves his sister.   
He lifted his dead heavy arm up and around his little sister's resting body to slide his big hand down between her folded legs to lightly caress her soft hot thigh. Her body wiggled. With two blunt fingers he rubbed the top of her mound over her panties until he found the tiny sensitive nub of her little clit; in which he gave it a couple of pokes directly on point, each sent a breathy shudder through the small girl's body.  
She stays stiff and asleep in her brother's arms but the peaceful rise and fall of her chest quicken as her body warms further.  
He was thinking about how much he loves his sister, how he wants to make her happy, and how frustrating it is for her not to see how beautiful she is for herself. He adores her.  
Pier's hand was drunkenly clumsy when he effortlessly slipped two calloused fingers past his little sister's polka dot pokeball panties and harshly shoved them into her cunt. It was not quite wet enough to slide anything else but he sloppily pushed deep anyway, deep enough for his two knuckles to touch her entrance which gave him room enough to rub her sensitive clit with his thumb.   
Under the blankets, Marnie's sleeping face was pressed harder onto her big brother's hot chest, her mouth now agap, taking deeper breaths and losing a dribble of saliva. Unconsciously she still smelled his scent and felt his warmth and pressure.   
Piers had blacked out for a few minutes but remained lazily pressing inside Marnie while phasing in and out of dreaming.   
A moment later Piers thought she damn pissed the bed in her sleep. He was so stoned he didn't even feel his fingers anymore, just the hot wetness that surrounded them. He was so out of it he forgot he was still finger fucking his sister to give her a throbbing orgasm.   
Because he loved her so much and he thinks she deserves an orgasm.   
After soaking her panties and both of their thighs, Marnie's body trembled and melted, she was completely limp. Her sleeping face had a delicious expression.   
Having been so wasted he nearly forgot about his needy erection and would have damn well blacked back out with his fingers still inside of Marnie's pussy.  
Piers pulled his fingers out while he lifted her arm out of his way with his own arm to give himself enough room to reach his belt, he hooped his thumb in the waistband and did his best to wiggle them down his skinny hips. He managed just enough to free his pierced cock from his trousers.   
He relaxed after taking his big cock in hand, it was now slippery from Marnie's fluids. With his thumb he hooked her panties and held them to the side. There was no resistance when he slipped his cock inside of her tiny leaking pussy.   
There was no explanation on how Marnie's hairless, coin slot thin pussy could ever take more than the tip of Pier's complete erection. He was a grown man and she was just a small girl. Piers was surprised earlier that he was even able to finger fuck her with more than his pinky finger.   
Alas, her hole took nearly all of him and he almost came right then.  
Marnie sighed, her body sleepily snuggled closer to Piers and he wrapped both of his much-to-heavy arms back around her. He pushes himself deeper inside until she can't fit anymore. From his side Piers very quietly and lazily pulled his hips back and his cock out only to then stuff her full again. He was thrusting slowly in and out, feeling electric sparks behind his eyes and a boiling fire in his centre.   
It didn't take long for the slow sleepy thrusts to get Piers off while he was still inside of little Marnie. With a weak grunt he filled her with his semen, it spilled out of her hole and around his cock into crumpled panties.   
The high made the orgasm feel like heaven on Earth. Everything felt like heaven in that moment.

The orgasm was just enough to finally knock Piers out for the night, his light swimmy head was heavy on the pillows, while he kept the same position all night with Marnie close to his chest and his cock still inside her. Their chests rose and fell in rhythm for the rest of the night.

Off screen Obstagoon and Morpeko are waiting for their trainers to wake up and feed them.


End file.
